


Three Days In

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus wants more than her silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days In

When I stepped into the doorway, I found her, not in my bed where I'd left her, but curled up in the farthest corner of my room, shivering against the cold. At least she'd been smart enough to leave the blankets. It was almost adorable, the way she was trying to play coy with me, but I couldn't let it pass. No need to let her think she could get away with disobedience.  
Not that I'd told her to stay but anticipating my whims was her responsibility, not mine.  
Knowing she couldn't see me in the darkness, I watched her for a moment, anticipating her terror once I did make my presence known. “Willow, where are you?” I called out to the room, as if I couldn't see perfectly well. Her head jerked up, glowing pale as the moon against the dark walls and then her shivering stopped as she froze in place. Oh, she was going to be a fun toy.  
“I didn't give you permission to leave my bed.”  
She blanched at that, her face becoming, if anything, even paler as her eyes darted around the room. She didn't seem to know if I could see her or not. I hadn't expected her to be so stupid. She'd had over two years, working with the Slayer, to learn what vampires could and couldn't do. I was disappointed to learn she was that dumb. Perhaps she'd at least be obedient.  
From the side of my bed, I called to her again. “Come here.” Her eyes grew wide. She hadn't heard me move closer. She looked thoughtful for a moment, almost calculating, before she hung her head and pushed herself off of the floor, using the walls for balance, and then stood up onto shaking legs. To her credit, she didn't hesitate but walked straight towards where she'd last heard my voice.  
When she was just a few feet away, I flipped on the lamp. She staggered back, as if struck by the light, and almost fell to the floor. After she'd blinked her sight back, I stood there, watching to see what she'd do. She glanced at me but then looked away, as if the sight had burnt her eyes. Her gaze darted between me and the bed as she tried to work out what I wanted.  
Covering herself with a false show of modesty, for how could she be modest after all we'd done the night before, she started climbing onto the bed. I lashed out and she crashed to the floor, silent still, but looked back up at me immediately. “You don't deserve the comfort,” I told her.  
I could already see where the bruise would form, right along her jawline. It wasn't broken but would hurt like hell in a day or two. I'd have to have her suck me off, once her jaw really started hurting. I hardened at the thought of the tiny cries of pain she'd make while her mouth was stretched out around my cock.  
“I was going to let you choose,” I whispered. “To show you I could be a considerate lover but disobedience, well, that has to be punished. Don't you agree?”  
I held out my hand. She took it and slowly stood up, her gaze never leaving mine as if asking for permission. Was this what I wanted her to do? I smiled. It didn't reassure her but then, it wasn't meant to.  
I gestured towards the bed and she winced back. Caressing a finger along the jaw, where I'd hit her a moment before, I told her, “You don't deserve it but I'm not spending the night on the floor.” Oh, she didn't like hearing that but she did obey. She sat herself on the bed, facing me, one hand twitching towards the blanket as if she wanted, but didn't quite dare, to cover herself.  
“On. All. Fours.” Her eyes almost darted to the door. “You'd never make it,” I purred, enjoying our little game. Leaning in, I whispered, “And, no matter how bad this gets, I can always make it worse.”  
Willow winced as she got into position, her body bruised from what I'd already done to her. Her arms and legs trembled as she struggled to remain still, knowing what was to come. From behind, where she couldn't see, I undressed, taking my time; carefully loosening each button and precisely folding my clothes before laying them down. Giving her terror time to build itself up.  
When the scent of her fear had reached a fever pitch, I reached over and laid a hand on her ass. She screamed and almost jumped off the bed. Almost but not quite. “Shhh,” I shushed her, petting along her back as I climbed up with her. She tried to still herself, not completely successfully, and couldn't help but let out a small gasp as I pulled her cheeks apart. The blood from the previous night had dried by then but I knew the wounds would still be raw.  
She screamed, a high and shrill shriek, as I thrust into her anus. I dug my hands into her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and pulled her roughly to me while she tried to scramble away. God I loved how feisty she was although I knew it wouldn't last. I'd beat it out of her soon enough.  
I yanked her backwards, onto me, as I drove myself into her, continually increasing the pace, the pressure... her pain. As her cries took on that delectably desperate pitch, overwhelming me with her anguish, I rammed in one last time and then collapsed against her, spent.  
She struggled, with my weight on her, not to fall against the bed and I was slightly disappointed when she succeeded. One less reason to punish her. Not that I needed a reason. “Good girl,” I whispered, giving her neck a gentle kiss. She froze at that, obviously thinking I was about to bite. I pulled out of her and then slapped her on the ass. Hard. She didn't move. “Roll over,” I ordered.  
She laid herself out before me, as stiff as a board, with her legs clenched together. As if that would stop me. I dragged a lazy finger up her thigh. “Open up, sweetheart,” I said quietly, as if it were a request.  
Willow closed her eyes as she spread her legs for me. Pleased, because it would let her focus more on what she felt, I reached up and tickled my fingers down her eyelids. She twitched in response but remained silent. Oh, that wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all, I thought as I shifted into game face. When I bit into her, she arched her pelvis upward, driving my fangs in deeper, as she let out a strangled cry. Much better.  
As I fed, I heard her chant, just under her breath as if she thought I wouldn't be able to hear, “Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.”  
Chuckling, I climbed up next to her, knowing she wasn't ready to die, not yet at least. “Kill you?” I asked, pretending to sound hurt although I'm sure my amusement shone through. Her eyes bolted open when she realized I'd heard her. “And let you miss out on all this fun?”  
As I pulled her warmth to me, she shivered but not from the cold. “Are you chilly, my love?” I asked. “Here, this will help.” I pulled a blanket, darker than the sky at midnight, over the both of us.  
About four feet past Angelus' bed, he'd had a black leather couch and low table set up. For company. As he sat up, Angelus leaned towards his companion, who was sprawled at the other end of the couch, and said, “Hey, sleepy. Don't tell me my story is boring you. Plenty more where that came from, even if it hasn't been written yet.”  
There was no response. Bored with the game, Angelus stood and pulled the corpse forward so it fell to the floor. Xander's dead eyes started up at him. A pair of bite marks, dark and sharp against his throat in the pale moonlight, drew a smile from Angelus' lips. “I could have kept you around to play with,” he told the corpse, “but honestly? I've always hated your guts. I couldn't let you live another second.”  
Staring down at the corpse, Angelus thought about the turn his life had taken. I haven't been back three days and already Xander is dead at my feet while, waiting patiently just for me... “Willow,” he singsonged so her name echoed around the room.  
He heard a whimper from the bed.  
“Ah, Willow, you're learning your lessons so well.”


End file.
